


Mister Hitman

by TheLoverOfLeast



Category: Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoverOfLeast/pseuds/TheLoverOfLeast
Summary: There's a hitman after her, why is one being sent out after her by her dear boyfriend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I haven't been an avid fanfiction writer In years!

I can’t fucking believe this. I cannot fucking believe this man and what he's trying to pull on me right now.  
This man, my so called boyfriend known as the Joker, had just hired a hitman against me. Now, I know that this is in all fun and games and he probably doesn't want to really kill me but this time has gone a little too far.  
I let out an angry huff as I grabbed my emergency get away bag that had things like a few days of clothes and my fake passport before leaving my apartment, not even bothering to lock my door. I knew that the hitman would go through my apartment whether I locked the door or not.  
I let out another angry huff as I remembered my conversation with Mister J.   
I had taken notice that a man was following me for quite some time, but really noticed that he was a hitman when I left my red jacket behind and then he stabbed someone who had a jacket of the same color in the alley.  
Then, when I went to my boyfriend asking if he had heard anything in the underground if someone placed the hit he so cheerfully replied that he was the one who put it.  
Why cant we be at least a little bit more similar to a normal relationship and send like love notes or symbols of affection rather than send a hit.  
I avoided a taxi that pulled up near me not really trusting anyone and decided to take a short cut to get to the bus station quicker and get out of Gotham for a while.  
I should have realized how cliché that was because not much longer after I became separated from the crowd did I hear one set of footsteps after me.  
In frustration that I'd have to leave the city I turned around to face whoever was following me, even though this probably wasn’t a good idea. For all I know this Mister J's subtle way of breaking it off with me by having me killed and my body never found.  
"You're the super scary Mister Hitman, aren’t you?" I almost shouted at him, my voice echoing softly off the stone walls. He stopped abruptly, almost as if he didn’t see me stop or even turn around. Upon further examination did I realize of course he couldn't see me, he was wearing a mask that covered his entire face.  
Rolling my eyes at his choice of attire I addressed him again," are you at least going to answer me?"   
He stayed silent, not moving from his spot but it was then I noticed that he held a pistol in his gloved hand.  
Great, that means he's probably a little serious which means this could get nasty real quick.  
" An answer would be nice you know, even some back talk would be appreciated, " I said sarcastically, walking up to him after all if he has come here to kill me I'm really not in the mood for running away anymore.  
My heart was pounding, I don’t know how serious Mister J was about all of this and if this is really how I was going to die. I mean I guess it was a fairly good run to now, at least in recent months after meeting Mister J.   
" You know, Mister J has been very distant recently, but if he wanted to off me the least he could have done was do the deed himself," I don't know where the confidence in my voice was coming from, the rest of my body felt like collapsing while my heart felt on the verge of heartbreak.  
I stopped when I was close enough to where that pistol of his could shoot me point blank and unless he tried to avoid it he'd definitely hit me.  
The ground felt like it was shaking beneath my feet, my usually flooded mind became absolutely silent, not a thought or a whisper passing through.  
I tried to calm my breathing to try to keep my mask of indifference but I doubt its believability anymore.   
" I come with a message from the Joker," he finally said, his voice muffled by the mask, before raising his pistol to my head.  
Guess this is it, I close my eyes, feeling my body tense as I prepared for the pain of the coming bullet.  
Bang. A shot went off causing my body to flinch but I felt no spreading pain.  
I opened my eyes, wisps of white smoke were rising from the blank that he shot a scroll coming out the barrel of the gun.  
" Marry me?" I read out loud, looking to the masked man for answers, my heart still beating wildly.  
The man tossed the gun off to the side, ignoring where it landed, then raised his hands to rip off his mask.  
"Are you fucking kidding me," I whispered to myself in disbelief as I saw the familiar green hair and blue eyes that belong to a face I know I care too much for. The Joker.  
"Wh-what was all this for?" I stuttered out as I realized what this looked like, my heart becoming to become filled with hope, a dangerous emotion to have in Gotham.   
"Do you really need me to spell it out, Doll?" He drawled out, moving forward and taking me into his arms, his touch send my skin aflame even under the layer of clothing.   
I stared dumbly at him watching as he sighed before bringing his eyes to make contact with mine.  
"How would you feel to officially becoming my queen, the queen of Gotham? " He said in a tone so serious that he usually uses only when dealing with business not in talking to me.   
My heart began pounding so harshly against my chest that I swear it was trying to jump out of my chest to go to him, though I already gave it to him. a man who said he would never love anything especially me yet here he was asking me to be his wife.  
While I know how impossible it sounded for him to come to care for me so much I wasn’t about to pass an opportunity like this up.  
I raised a hand to his cheek, pleased when he leaned into it, staring deeply into his eyes trying to figure out if this was all a joke.  
"I would like that," I breathed out, I don’t care if it is all just a joke to him anymore, as long as I can be useful to him for as long as I'm able.


End file.
